


i’ll be your guiding light through your darkest nights

by ikuzonos



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Angst, F/F, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8040748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: i will never let you go.//Mukuro finds Sayaka crying in the school bathroom.





	i’ll be your guiding light through your darkest nights

Water leaked from the faucet, like tears. Dripping, dripping, but never ceasing.

Mukuro looked up at her reflection again, receiving a tired stare from her other self, blurred by the dirt and sludge that coated the mirror. Her throat felt tight, and she gagged.

School had been out for the past three hours, but she was still in the school bathroom, rubbing water on her oily face. She couldn't remember how long she'd been alone in there, only that she still wasn't clean.

Everything smelled like bleach, ammonia, and the disgusting odour that came from the eight porcelain toilet bowls behind her. The inside of her nose was raw, and she wanted to throw up.

Her hands shook, as she crunched the damp paper towel in her fist, and rubbed it across her forehead again.

She had to be clean, she had to keep herself perfect and pure. Oh,  _why_ couldn't she be like Junko, and have small pores, and natural beauty? Mukuro dabbed at her straining eyes, wishing they looked alike.

A small hiccough, then a sharp intake of breath, startled Mukuro from her thoughts. She turned around, and looked at what she thought was an empty bathroom. Upon closer inspection, one of the stalls at the far end was locked.

"Who's there?" Mukuro asked, her weak voice barely louder than the dripping tap.

There was no response, besides a tiny sniffle. Mukuro slowly approached the locked stall, her footsteps echoing on the cold tile floor. She knocked once, then twice more, and waited in silence for a response, her fist raised against the door.

"G-Go away..." came a shaky whisper.

Mukuro blinked, "Maizono-san? Is that you?"

Sayaka responded, "I said, go away!" Then, Mukuro could hear nothing but the sound of her sobs.

Mukuro said, "I won't leave until you unlock the stall."

Sayaka went quiet for a long moment, before asking, "Why do you care?"

Mukuro leant against the stall door, "Because... you're crying. Aren't you supposed to care?"

Sayaka didn't respond, but Mukuro heard the sound of her standing up, and the loud clang of the lock opening. Mukuro pulled open to door, to see Sayaka staring back at her, the blue haired girl defeated looking.

Her eyes were red, her hair was limp and greasy, and she was clutching a silver blade in her fingers.

Come to think of it, it had been at least two days since Sayaka had come to class.

Sayaka's sleeves were rolled up, and several single, uniform cuts were visible on her arm. Some of them were still fresh, and her blood dripped onto the floor. It was almost identical to the sound of the tap, still dripping senselessly into the basin.

"Let me guess," Sayaka whispered dryly, "You're going to tell me to stop, because I should love myself, right?"

Mukuro shrugged, and merely rolled up her own sleeve in response, revealing scars that went all the way up her arm, "I won't tell you to do anything."

Sayaka stared at her for a long moment, as tears welled in her eyes. Then she threw herself forwards, latching onto Mukuro's neck, and hugged her tightly. Mukuro wrapped her arms around Sayaka's waist, and they clung tightly to each other.

Tear drops mixed with the sound of water splashing on the bottom of the sink, as they swayed back and forth in the bathroom.

-

Sayaka would call her in the middle of the night, sometimes. Every time that Mukuro's phone buzzed, she would leap into action, and head to her room. There she would find the blue haired girl, often in tears, and hold her close.

Sometimes, Mukuro would tell her stories. Other times, Sayaka would speak to her.

And occasionally, Mukuro would call Sayaka instead, and they would sit on the soldier's bed instead, while the idol wrapped bandages around Mukuro's damaged wrists.

It was the other's warmth that was their light, that would help them pull through no matter what.

Sayaka would kiss her gently, and Mukuro would smile in response.

And they would whisper words of comfort, up until one would fall asleep in the other's arms.

"I will never let you go," was their 'I love you,' and "I'll stay for the night," was their 'I want you to be safe.'

When Mukuro found herself in the school bathroom, staring at her reflection blurred by sludge and dirt, she found herself with a brighter smile. She turned the tap off, and left, left the girl with tired eyes and oily skin behind.

(but water leaked from the faucet, dripping, dripping, never ceasing.)


End file.
